


Memories

by maemusicmelody



Series: Thousand Ways to Say I love you [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: The third years are grsduating soon and they reminisce over the past.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bxanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/gifts).



> Sorry this one is a bit late. Much tests this week but I'll try to write longer stuff over the weekend to make up for it.

It was cold outside yet for whatever reason, Kanan felt warm from head to toe. The sun was setting and a fresh breeze coming from the sea filled her lungs and made her feel calm. Another day was passing and it was another day closer to what they knew had to happen. Graduation meant that the three of them would have to separate from each other and their other friends, but it also meant new adventures right? New adventures in the adult world?

“You're thinking way too much.” The familiar voice of the raven haired girl came from behind her.

“You're one to talk. Ruby-chan said you were crying last night.” The blonde teased and Kanan didn't have to turn around to know that Mari was probably poking Dia in the cheek while Dia qas pouting like a little kid.

Kanan chuckled a bit, still not turning around but only watching the view in front of her so she could remember every second of it. “We all are. After how long we have all known each other.” She mumbled softly and let out a content sigh. It made her nervous to think about but after a surprisingly meaningful discussion with Riko, who likened their situation to her own with her old friends back in Tokyo, Kanan felt a bit more hopeful. More calm. “But everything works out for the better right?”

The two came up from behind her and stood at her side. Mari leaned her head against Kanan's shoulder while Dia put a hand on the other one. It was quiet for a while, all three of them just reminiscing about their past experiences together. 

Mari could remember the first time they all went to the beach together. Ruby was just a little toddler and Mari mistaking took her to the water. The blonde got an earful from the older Kurosawa who screamed at her for almost drowning her sister while Kanan merely played with Ruby in the sand, trying to get the redhead to stop crying by making some cool sandcastles.

Dia remembered the first time they all went stargazing together. She had trouble sneaking out but it was easier once she had put Ruby to sleep. They went on this very hill and Kanan went on and on about the constellations that she had read from a book she borrowed from the library. She described the zodiacs and well the seemingly fit each of them. It was a long night it seemed but one of the most of she could remember as a kid.

Kanan remembered the first time all of Aqours had their little beach trip together and they spent the night under the stars. After all that's happened, she never thought  she would be able to spend time with people she cared about so much like that ever again. She wanted more and more nights like that. More and more days. Why did good things always have to come to an end?

As if reading her mind, Dia spoke up. “The night is still young!” She said, despite the sun disappearing and the moon taking its place. Both Kanan and Mari were surprised, seeming as Dia was the more uptight one and was more likely to be the one to tell them it's time for bed. Dia just smiled at them anyway, as if already knowing what they were thinking. “Ruby has a surprise for us back at my house. She and I have been working on it all day so you better appreciate it!”

The little threat at the end caused the other two to laugh. Mari threw her arms around the raven haired girl and cheered. “Shiiiny~” she squealed only to get a disapproving huff from Dia.

Kanan laughed, then took one more deep breath. These were the moments she lived for. Even if time was going forward, she knew that no matter what, their love for each other would always go on too.


End file.
